<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evicted by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047481">Evicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Million Words Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for nocturnus33 who asked for Draco/Harry, evicted.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Million Words Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnus/gifts">nocturnus33 (nocturnus)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for nocturnus33 who asked for Draco/Harry, evicted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the knock at the door, Harry frowned and stood up. He wasn't expecting anyone and Ron or Hermione would have Floo called not just appeared on his doorstep.</p>
<p>He reached the door as Kreacher pulled it open, revealing Draco Malfoy looking a bit the worse for wear.</p>
<p>"Put the kettle on, please, Kreacher." The house-elf bowed low and popped away. "All right, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Grey eyes looked at him warily then he sagged, clearly defeated. "I've been evicted."</p>
<p>"Evicted?" Harry asked. "I thought you lived at the Manor."</p>
<p>"The Ministry finally came through with their threat to use my father's assets to repay some war debts."</p>
<p>Harry led Malfoy to the kitchen where Kreacher had set the tea tray as well as a plate of biscuits.</p>
<p>"Where are your parents?" Harry asked as he poured a cup of tea and set it down in front of Malfoy.</p>
<p>"France." He added a spoonful of sugar but no milk. "I wasn't interested in running away."</p>
<p>Harry nodded as he made his own cup of tea, adding the splash of milk that Malfoy's lacked. "So you naturally thought of me."</p>
<p>Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, I thought of the House of Black."</p>
<p>"You assumed you'd be welcome here," Harry suggested.</p>
<p>"Am I not?" Malfoy asked coolly. </p>
<p>"You knew you would be or you wouldn't have come at all." Harry held Malfoy's gaze until Malfoy relented and looked away.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Harry finished his tea. "Let me show you to one of the guest rooms, then."</p>
<p>Malfoy looked momentarily startled before smoothing his expression to calm indifference. "To be quite honest, I expected this to be more difficult."</p>
<p>"Everything's always been difficult between us." Harry shrugged. "Let's try something different."</p>
<p>Malfoy stared at him and then did something extraordinary: he smiled. "By all means, let's."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>